0613
by hateKYEfever
Summary: oneshot. Nao and Shizuru.. almost.. Sadangstfilled. please R&R..Deemed complete but open for suggestions..


Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime

A/N: I'm a Shizuru fan... also a ShizNat fan... And recently, a Nao fan... So, NO-- I don't hate Nao. And NO-- this is not a NaoShiz story.. I just want to share what had spurred in me a week ago and-- yes, this doesn't have a happy ending to it.. It's more of an angsty take on Nao's emotion... and a possible skeleton for a sequel.. hehe.. I may do it, I may not.. So, yea, sue me..

If you don't like the idea that Nao is underhanded, or lonely or hurt, or.. the likes, please do not read this.. But if you're after the 'angst'... please go ahead..because I really believe that next to Shizuru, angst fits Nao...rock on sweetie!! LMAO!

I also uploaded some music to accompany this, they're at my homepage, just look for the tag/description that they are uploaded because of 06/13...

Reviews, comments, corrections are all welcome...

And the title? All Nao fans should know it.. hehe...teehee..! Enjoy please!

--

* * *

**--**

**06/13**

**--**

* * *

--

The lighting of the apartment was dimmer and was easy for her eyes. Her soaked jacket fell on the floor and was forgotten. Her steps got a little heavier by the minute. She headed for her room.

As she opened the door, the whole of her room was illuminated only by a candle.

The said candle is atop a modest cake.

And the said cake, placed in a round platter, is held by nifty hands.

_"Happy Birthday, Nao…"_

The humming voice filled her and she knew it was too good to be true. She wanted to blink away everything.

_"…Don't you like my present…?"_

She averted her already tightly shut eyes.

_"…Nao…?"_

Her name sounded too sweet when she speaks it. She clamped her ears with the hopes of shutting out words.

_"…It seems that I have aggravated you… yet again… Nao…"_

Her body followed her heart. She nodded, unable to open her eyes still. She remained standing there by the door of her room.

_"…Well then… I'm sorry…"_

The voice faded and her heart sank. She panicked!

Her eyes shot open, her head spun too quickly, her arms reached out for the light of the lone candle.

"No! Wait!"

Her own voice sounded so strange for her ears. But she did not linger much on that thought.

The candle… was gone.

Along with it, the cake on the platter…

And with those things, the hand that held them for her.

She dropped to her knees, her tears filled her, and she wanted to wail… But now, she was mute. And she was deaf. And blind.

And utterly numb…

--

She thought death had come to save her. But it would be too nice… simple too sweet…

Her eyes opened then shut. Her lips felt dry. Her back hurts.

"…dream…" her voice cracked, but she didn't mind. No one would.

Countless of nights, she had dreamt of her and her voice. It echoed through her mind all throughout the day, taunting her, haunting her. And at night, it mercilessly takes form.

Some say, what you dream is what you wish for secretly within.

"…crap…"

She wobbly sat up, and sought the comfort of her phone. She stared at it and marveled that at each passing day, her hair seems to adapt the color of this item. Her once blazing red locks are now duller, almost pinkish… but never flowery. It just…dulled.

She dulled.

Sighing was her morning prayer, and crawling out of bed was always her breakfast.

Disrobing was next on her list, then a cold shower; to wake her up and to shake the feeling. Even a portion of what she's feeling, if only she could "shake" it away… Now that would be just great.

Completely naked, she headed for the shower. And the cold water iced her face, which was good.

Her lips are now wet… but bitter.

And her eyes hurt.

But she's awake now.

--

She wore her mask. It's a 'fox' mask.

It was her favorite.

Was.

She'll be meeting them today.

And it sucks… big time.

Maybe she should wear her 'cat' mask, instead…

--

"This is great! Now you have to clean your apartment, since your mother will be joining you pretty soon!"

The happiness was overwhelming. Finally, her mother is safe of harm's way.

"Yes… I'm…really happy…" Her smile never left her once she heard of the news. It was more than enough to lift her up.

Everyone else seemed happy for her. And she seemed grateful to everyone. They all helped her to the best of their abilities.

Now, she has an additional reason to strive.

Additional—because she already had one…

"I'm so happy…" her voice cracked in the mid afternoon. But she didn't mind. No one did.

--

She saw _her_… and she bit off the urge to strangle her alabaster neck which lay bare. She decided to pretend that she's not there.

But she can't. Because along side that almost too-perfect girl stood another.…

And it hurts.

Because she knew that this other person would have loved to kiss the same alabaster neck she wanted to choke so much.

It stings.

She pushed her hair back and cursed under her breath.

Why can't she just leave it at that?

"…Yuuki-san?"

Near… just so near… too near for her health.

"Yes?"

Her voice never wavers, as this is vital. She cannot betray her own heart.

"You seemed far off…? What are you thinking?"

Too many questions even she can't answer. Not even for this person.

"Nothing…" Non-committal, because she just can't commit…

"I see…Well...I heard that your mom will be sent home with you soon…"

Her face softened, not just because of the mention of her mom.

And she mustered all her strength to reason out that her only weakness is her mom.

No one else.

"Yes… And… thank you…"

"Hmm? Oh, you need not worry about anything. Okay?" Smile. The smile intoxicated her.

"I'm really grateful for all your help… Without you—"

"No… Yuuki-san… It's your mom's willpower and your love for her that pulled the strings. I just—provided options…"

She accepted the humility so fitting this person.

"Well, I'd better go now…" Fleeting, but enough…

The person tucked a hair that went astray; her nifty hands flickered gently, gracefully. She tried to meet the person's eyes. But it was impossible now.

…Because it's locked with a different set of jade eyes… Those jade eyes that the almost too-perfect girl possesses…

…_So near… yet so incredibly far…_

A dream she can never wake up to… The dream of having her… that person…

She watched them, the blue-haired biker and the devoted goddess… She looked at the person – the crimson-eyed goddess, who every so often spoke to her, greeted her, and reached out to her.

The person… that wonderful person… so devoted…

And it hurts to know that NOW, that devotion was returned so eagerly… and possessively.

If she could have one wish for her birthday - just one - she would use that wish to have her…

But… seeing how happy she is…

…_You better take good care of her, Kuga… If I see you mess up… I'll definitely not waste time…_

She bowed in farewell to them. And she knew she wavered. But she didn't care. No one would.

No one did.

--

--

* * *

-- 

A/N: Hope you like the angst take.. Again, please send in your reviews.. And sorry if you didn't like it.. hehe...

You can visit my homepage for Nao pictures.. just browse through it.. and yes, if you have time, please enjoy my other fics as well.. Thanks!

--

_"...Say.. If I fall for you...will I hit the floor hard...?"_


End file.
